Shattered Glass
by Smiffygans Nekobasu
Summary: He wanted to violate her, to own her, to possess her in every sense of the word. He wanted to make her his and his alone. Based lightly on Session Nine. Marytorture involved. Abuse, and nonexplicit oral sex


**A/N: Just something I wrote wrote while half asleep. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Summary: And how could her face still be dry after her torture? How could her lips have ceased trembling, how could she be so emotionless? A fragile, glass doll..and he would like nothing more than to shatter into a thousand pieces, then lament the destruction of something so heartbreakingly beautiful. Based lightly on Session Nine. Mary/Simon...kind of. Light Mary/Billy.**

**Warnings: Lolita relationship; sadism; verbal, physical, and mental abuse; explicit language. Don't like, don't read.**

Pale, dirty hair..stained dark with blood hung over her face. From across the room, he could not make out the damage that had been done to her. He had expected whimpering, crying, perhaps even screaming from her. However, now she sat silent; her face turned downward. He could hear the occassional ragged breath, giving away that she was breathing abnormally. Her body seemed limp and tired, but pain seemed to be beyond her.

Behind her moonlight filtered through the cracked window just above her bed. She glowed dimly in the darkness of the rest of the room. "Is she broken?" He whispered the words aloud, in an almost incredulous breath. He did not expect her to reply, and she did not. She showed no outward sign of hearing his voice at all, but he knew that his every word wracked through her body like physical waves of pain.

A doll. He had always thought of her that way, from the first time he had met the girl. In that suburban little home in Massachusetts, with her family's blood still staining his body. He had taken her in his arms from where she was curled up on the floor..and he had held her close to him, stroking her hair and turning her chin to get a better look at the twelve year old girl. She had been, perhaps, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life; in the end that was what made him her host body. He wanted nothing more than to take that fragile little doll face of her's, and shatter it into a million tiny pieces. To take that slender body and abuse it, rip it, tear it apart, and watch her scream in pain. He wanted to own, violate, and possess her as if she were no more than an object.

He crossed the room in quick, excited strides. The memory making his body quiver with anticipation of their next play time. Stopping just in front of her, he did not speak, he gave her no warning. Instead his hand shot out and made a fist in her hair. He drew his hand further back, watching her face raise up towards him. For the first time this evening, he could see clearly what he had done to her porcelain face. Dark splotches decorated the flawless skin, promising bruises in the morning. Blood had dried on her lip in two places, her nose was still dripping, and one eye was already nearly swollen shut. He chuckled darkly, and brushed a chaste kiss on her swollen lips.

Her hand fluttered up, as if to try and push his hands away. Halfway to her chin, she lowered them again and instead released a low whimper as he gave a quick jerk on the tender roots. "You will not move unless instructed to do so. I've told you that already, have I not, Mary?" With that his right hand cut through the air, and met the cold skin of her cheek. Her tiny body jerked backwards with the force of the blow, but quickly lurched forward again to relieve the pressure of his fingers wrapped in her hair.

"Please forgive this worthless servant, Sir." He did not reply to this, instead let the fingers of the hand he had struck her with, rise up and caress the tender cheek, moving over the redness, bruises, and cuts. She made no noise, and her eyes blankly stared at his shoulder, knowing she was not worthy to meet his eyes. He pulled her forward by the long locks of blonde hair curled around his fingers, and for the first time her blue eyes widened fearfully. "Please, Sir! Please!" She cried out in a hoarse, desperate voice; tears welling up in her enormous eyes.

For a moment, the hand that had been ministering soft affections to her face, tightened on her chin until her bones felt as if they would explode. She let out a satisfying gasp of pain. "Mary..Mary..Mary." He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head. "I am only doing this because I love you. You must be punished for what you did, you know that. I have been nothing but good to you, and yet it seems that you have been unfaithful."

A shocking, overwhelming need to make her shriek in agony rose up in him, with the image of her small body enveloped in his son's arms. As he heard the promises of safety that the teenage boy made to the girl he had loved from first sight; the small contented sigh that his property had made. The silent rage and terror that had glowed in his eyes as the boy had stood protectively in front of what did not belong to him. "No! No! Please! Billy and I..Billy is nothing!" She screeched the words desperately, wiggling away from the hand that drew her ever closer to his already warm body.

"I believe you, angel. But you must do as I say. You must belong to me completely if you want to survive this." He had pulled her into a standing position now, and for a moment he was suprised at how small she was. Her head not even reaching his chest. Her eyes were lowered in silent submission again, and she whispered an agreement with a cold voice that could only be described as dead. "Now I would like you to ask permission to please me, Mary." She trembled a little, knowing she would not like whatever was coming next. All the same..her small voice rose again feigning a plea.

"Please, Simon, allow your girl to pleasure you." He patted her lightly on the head, but did not release her hair. Taking a step back, she tried to let herself fall backwards onto the bed. Instead she was held in place, and one hand pushed her towards the floor. She gave another little dry sob as her knees connected with the floor. Holding her head in place, he gave her a smile telling her that he was clearly enjoying it.

"Open your mouth, child." She stared up at him like a wide-eyed virgin. Her lip quivered a little, and he gave her head a little shake. "You know what to do! Don't act stupid! Now I suggest you open those pretty little lips of your's and do the only thing that you are good for!" His scathing words and serious tone gave him her total obediance. After a moment, his words were punctuated by little moans and small commands that she immediately followed. Pulling her pretty blonde head forward and forcing himself down her throat, he thought she might be crying.

This had always been Simon's favorite part of owning Mary. Her small, tiny body belonging to him..he could do what he wanted with any part of her, and he took advantage of that knowledge. He knew that he had done some awful things to Mary. He had taken away everything she had ever had. Her family, her feelings, her freedom, her pride, and self-respect. Massaging his fingers through her scalp, he whispered, "I hurt you only when it is neccessary, darling. You are my exquisite property, and as soon as you accept that..I promise that your life will be better." He gave a small gasp, as he felt his stomach tighten up a little. "Try not to close your throat, little one. All of it this time, Mary. Into your throat." She gave a little sob, which caused her throat to tighten. She gagged a little, and tried to speak.

Simon guessed what his slave had been trying to say and whispered encouragingly, "Yes, you can. I know it's hard, but you can. Come on, a little more." He groaned a little and started to move her in a steady back and forth rhythm before continuing his talk. "All I ask is that you love me completely, that you dedicate your every moment to my pleasure, that you obey my every command without question. It isn't a lot from you, my angel. You are born to serve, it's the only thing that you are good for." For a moment, he was unable to continue; choosing instead to tighten his grasp on her hair and pull her to him.

He felt her throat tighten several times as she gagged and choked, and finally he released her, and she jerked away from him quickly. He tried to steady his breathing, as his slave girl took several deep breaths of air to calm her hysterical crying and choking. "My wife was very shy about doing that..but you perform perfectly, my dear. You're a little slut, aren't you?" He laughed cheerfully, watching as the girl buried her face in her hands and cried. "Mary, Mary..look at me, Mar-Mar." She brought her streaming eyes up to meet his. "Repeat after me, "You belong to me."

"I..belong to you, Sir." He bent to his knees on the dirty floor beside her, and took her face in his hands. With his thumb, he wiped a bit of the liquid that had escaped her lips from her chin. She sniffled, as he brought his thumb back to her lips and gestured for her to clean his hand. Unable to fight him, she obeyed soundlessly.

"You are mine alone, no one else matters. You will speak only when is appropriate, you will obey my every command without thought. You will love, honor, and respect me. I will be the most important part of your life. You will learn what pleases me, and do those things for me." She repeated his words, slowly and with eyes downcast in defeat. "You will never think against me. You will never question my commands. You will never dishonor me, or act against me." She repeated again. And he took her lips in a brutal kiss, tasting himself on them. "Mary, we will be very happy. You will see."

Without complaint, his doll leaned forward in his arm. Cracked, but not broken. Now she was his completely, and he had eternity to shatter her as he planned to.


End file.
